Safe
by ThePrideLander
Summary: When Nala is attacked by hyenas whilst walking one afternoon, all she wants is Simba. After all, she has always felt safest with him beside her. One-shot. (This is the first time I have ever written for The Lion King and I'm quite nervous posting this, but I hope that you all like it) Please review :)


**Author's Note: I hope that you all like this little one-shot**

* * *

'How is she?' Simba asked immediately when Rafiki came walking out of the den.

'The Queen is tired and very weak,' The mandrill sighed. 'But I think she will be all right.'

Simba nodded before offering his friend a smile and drawing him into a firm hug. 'Thank you for helping her home and taking such good care of her. I owe a debt to you.' He said.

Rafiki shook his head in response. 'The Queen is safe. That is all that matters.'

'Simba,' Simba turned his head in the direction of the den when he heard his mother-in-law call his name, concern in his eyes as Sarafina walked outside. 'Nala is asking for you.'

He looked over Sarafina's shoulder at his wife before sighing as he watched her lick the wound on her paw. 'Rafiki, go down to the lionesses and tell them that I don't want them in the den until sundown. Nala needs rest.' He then watched Rafiki do as he had asked, a worried expression on his face when he began to follow Sarafina to the back of the den.

Nala stopped licking her wounds and looked up at him once he had reached her, her eyes falling shut when he leaned down to nuzzle with her. The sound of her soft purrs caused a smile to form on his muzzle before he sat down beside her and met her gaze. 'How are you feeling?' He asked when she laid her head down on her front paws and let out a sigh.

'I've felt better,' She admitted before turning to Sarafina. 'Mom, you can leave me now.'

Sarafina looked at Simba for permission to leave before smiling when he nodded, a soft sigh leaving her when she started to approach her daughter and dipped her head to give her cheek a lick. 'I love you,' She whispered into her ear before taking a couple of steps back from her and looking into her clear blue eyes. 'Try to get some rest now, all right?'

Nala nodded before sharing a smile with her mother and watching her turn and walk out of the den, her eyes closing when Simba laid down next to her and pressed his forehead against hers. The two of them nuzzled for a couple of seconds after that, their purrs of contentment echoing in the silence of the den before he drew back again to look at her.

'I almost lost you today,' He shook his head. 'If Rafiki hadn't found you, I…'

'I know…' She soothed. 'But he _did_ find me and you _didn't_ lose me.'

He smiled at her before softly licking her neck. 'What happened out there?'

'Most of it's a blur now because I hit my head quite hard,' She told him. 'All I remember is that one minute I was walking near the water hole and then the next the hyenas were surrounding me. The thing I remember most clearly is Shenzi going for my throat.'

Simba felt rage begin to bubble within him once again.

'It's my own fault,' She sighed. 'I shouldn't have stormed off like that.'

'You wouldn't have stormed off if I hadn't snapped at you,' He said to her. 'It's _my_ fault.'

'We're both as bad as each other…' She giggled. 'We always have been.'

He chuckled before turning onto his side and winding a leg around her, Nala turning over herself before she nuzzled beneath his chin and buried her face in his mane. 'I ordered Zazu to go out and ensure that the hyenas have left the pride lands,' He told her. 'I was told by Rafiki that the five of them fled when he showed up, but I just want to be sure.'

'And if the hyenas _are _still here?' She tilted her head back to look into his eyes.

'I'll tear them apart.' He growled before pulling her closer and licking her forehead.

She gave him a smile whilst resting her paw on his chest. 'I love you so much, you know.'

'I know,' He nodded. 'I love you too.'

She allowed him to catch her in a soft kiss then before the two of them parted and she buried her face in his mane once again, her love for him deepening when he began to lick her head over and over. She was still in a lot of pain and she knew that it would be some time before her wounds started to heal, but she didn't care about that at that moment.

All she cared about was feeling safe.

And she never felt anything_ but_ safe when she was curled up beside her husband.

He loved her and she knew that he would _never_ let her get harmed when he was around.

Never.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope that you liked this little one shot and please review to let me know what you thought, thank you :)**


End file.
